Abza
Abza is a violent, hotheaded Zeonian Beorn and a former warrior-queen from its Underground. After her humiliating defeat at the hands of a certain klutzy underdog, she was abandoned by her people and became a lone wolf, swearing that she would one day chase that underdog down and avenge her pride. She is Omega Prime's version of Netnu. Appearance Abza, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes and hands comparable to paws. Her pupils, though still star-shaped, consist of five points of uneven lengths and are tinted an almost unnoticeable shade of pink, giving the impression of being bloodshot. Her fur is a light azure, and becomes a more vivid hue at the ends of limbs. She refuses to groom it, and it is always messy. Her limbs end in claws. Having come from the Underground, Abza carries a special breathing apparatus made of black metal. She can wear this over her mouth, nose, and eyes to filter noxious gasses out of the air, and keeps it around her neck the rest of the time. She wears a single mechanical gauntlet on her right arm and a pair of shoulderpads, all made of the same black metal. She also has a harness on her back for her weapon of choice - Luvalyu, a gigantic two-edged sword almost as big as her body and once again made of the same black metal as her breathing apparatus and her armor. Due to its size, Abza generally sheaths the sword horizontally and draws it by using the magnetized fingers of her gauntlet to pull the weapon into her hand from afar. When drawn and not in use, the sword will always be resting either on the ground or on her padded shoulder. Personality Abza is not the kind of person that others can befriend or understand easily, as she usually greet anyone she meets for the first time with threats of violence, assuming she doesn't jump straight to violence itself. She shuns nearly all forms of cooperation, for two main reasons. The first is that she is not a very trusting person, and will always assume that any offer of help comes with some sort of hidden "catch" that will come back to bite her in the long run. The second is that she will do anything to preserve her pride, which she holds especially close after her defeat at Mynis' hands on Zeon. She values nothing that won't give her an edge in battle. Underneath this thick shell of aggression, however, is a twinge of something comparable to loneliness. As much as she shuns friendship and alliances, she is actually incredibly lonely, to the point of becoming envious of Mynis' knack for words and strange ability to form new bonds so easily. She continues maintaining her lone wolf act because she is afraid that, if she rebuilds her kingdom, somebody else with Mynis' talents (or lack thereof) will steal it from her and leave her alone again. She is very aware of the envy and fear she harbors for Mynis, and knowing that she considers herself inferior to such a buffoon just drives her even more insane with rage. When asked, Abza will always state with certainty that her only hobby is fighting. However, she does have "pastimes" of sorts. Maintaining Luvalyu's massive edges has made her an adept blacksmith, and when left alone with the right tools she will sometimes forge little trophies for herself or those who have beaten her fair and square. Since arriving on Earth with her fellow Zeonian refugees, she has picked up a passionate love for video games. Her honed reaction speeds lend themselves well to this hobby, but she tends to break controllers with her bear bare hands when she's losing. She vastly prefers smog over fresh air because it reminds her of home, has uncharacteristically elegant handwriting, and will eat anything regardless of how it tastes as long as it helps her stay healthy and strong. Abilities Abza's elemental powers are currently unknown, as she never uses them and abhors the usage of Blumps (seeing them as "performance enhancers," in the same category as steroids). Given that both Mynis and Unten wield electrical abilities, it can be assumed that a Blump-powered Abza would share Netnu's ability to create and manipulate fire. However, it could be argued that Abza doesn't even need elemental powers to fight. Due to a combination of skill, equipment, and fighting style, she is a swordswoman without peer. Her weapon of choice is the gigantic two-edged sword Luvalyu, which she wields with a two-handed style using the assistance of a gauntlet with magnetized fingers. Due to the size of the weapon, her fighting style is meant to take full advantage of the weapon's weight and inertia to do as much work as possible with as little energy as possible, leading to long swings with immense power and downward strikes powerful enough to decimate all but the toughest armor. However, despite her talent with the blade, her attacks tend to take a while to start and finish, and during these short windows she is vulnerable to interruption. Luvalyu is also compatible with a selection of specialized gas canisters, inserted into the hilt of the weapon. The blade can then dispense the gas into the air around it with each swing, creating large swathes of poisonous air. This hazardous environment makes it difficult for enemies without the proper equipment to get close enough to interrupt her attacks, and can even obscure her from view. Even when separated from her sword, Abza can still use the canisters as makeshift grenades or manipulate them with her magnetic gauntlet. History Prior History TBA! Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega TBA! Relationships * Mynis: On the surface, Abza makes it very clear that she despises Mynis. He is weak, oafish, clumsy, and overall nowhere near worthy of receiving any respect from her. Yet somehow he defeated her in a one-on-one battle, despite the odds being overwhelmingly against him, and in the process left her with no friends, no allies, and a suppressed jealousy/fear of his strange talents. With characters outside of the Mynisverse * Unten and Untina: Abza only has a grudge against her world's Mynis, and can usually tolerate versions of him from other realities. It helps that most of them are blue rather than brown. She's particularly intrigued by the ones that carry Imperium, and will sometimes try to challenge its wielders simply to test the sword's capabilities. * Netnu: During her infrequent meetings with her alternate universe selves, Abza shows an unusual amount of empathy for them due to their similar circumstances. However, she cannot wrap her head around the idea that some of them would willingly make peace with and befriend their rivals. She is particularly confused by World 2's Netnu, who married his world's Mynis. Gallery Abza.png|Drawn by 2017-06-23_14.11.06.jpg|Drawn by AbzaExoAlternateExpression.png|Drawn by Luvalyu.png|Luvalyu, drawn by Trivia * Abza and her sword Luvalyu are a play on "absolute value," a value equal to a number's magnitude regardless of its sign. In other words, an absolute value is a number without a value sign to show whether it's positive or negative, such as 3 being the absolute value of both -3 and 3. This is a reference to Mynis' name, which is an obvious play on "minus." * Abza's massive sword was inspired by Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, a character designed by Tetsuya Nomura. This is a nod to how Mynis' overabundance of belts was also inspired by Nomura's characters. * Abza using poisonous gas with her sword was suggested by . Category:Females Category:Doppelgangers Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Swordfighters Category:Rivals Category:Free to use Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate Characters Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Panromantic Characters Category:Beorns Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Characters from the Mynisverse